Portable tool cases have long been used to store tools, enabling convenient transportation and retrieval of tools from the case. Tool cases may also be used to merchandise sets of tools. A desirable attribute of such tool cases is that they are capable of displaying the tool set, so that a prospective customer can see the tools held by the case. Tool cases typically comprise a storage area with a cover. The storage area may have a number of recesses where the tools are stored. These recesses usually have an overall shape that conforms to the shape of the tool to be stored therein. An individual tool is placed within its designated recess, fitting snugly therein so that it will not be dislodged unless manually pulled from the recess. To access the tools, the tool case should be below eye level so that the user can look into the interior of the case. Often times, however, the tool case is above the eye level of the user, for example, when the user is working under a car, and the tool case is lying on a floor. To access the tools, the user must move his or her body out from underneath the car, sit up, look into the tool case to find a desired tool, and then crawl back under the car, where the tool is then used. Thus, it would be advantageous if a tool case had a mechanism with which it could be orientated into a desired position, such as a position allowing a user to view the storage area from a prone position. Moreover, it would be advantageous if this mechanism were a component part of the tool case. It would also be advantageous if the tool case could also be used to display the tool set on a counter top or other location in a manner that allows a prospective customer to see the tools within the case.